Hikaru and kaorus find
by Envy.Elric.37
Summary: "Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, seeing his brother lying on the floor holding his arm in pain..."agh that idiot why is he here" Kaoru Said stomping over to their door "Who's here?" Hikaru asked looking out the window..."Well of course their house is big this is the twins house, it has to fit more then one person" Tmaki said to the blond and gave a look saying am I right...lol..


**Hey my name is EnvyElric123 and this is actually the first fanfic I have typed since I got my account so i'll try my best to make it interesting this fanfic has Hikaru and Kaoru as the main characters and the others are rarely in this, so this fanfic might be better for Hikaru and Kaoru fans. (I do not own Ouran highschool host club or its characters) ENJOY ;/**

* * *

**HIKARU AND KAORU  
**

**"**Kaoru! kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, seeing his brother on the floor holding his arm in pain."Hikaru, HELP! somebody's after me!" Kaoru yelled back while trying to look back at the people who were chasing him. Kaoru finally reached his older brother which was protecting him from the men in back of him."Hey kid come here were not finished with you yet" one of the men said to Kaoru holding his fist up to him."No, your finished with him and your gonna go to me now!" Hikaru yelled at the men in front of him and his younger brother. After he finished saying that the men grabbed Hikaru and threw him to the ground hard enough Kaoru could here the crack of his brothers back smashing against the pavement."Hikaru!" He cryed running over to his older brother which was paralized from the pain in his back."You monsters how dare you do that to my older brother!" Kaoru said anger filling the tone in his voice. He shot a glare at the men and started running towards the taller one of the people,one try'd to stop him but just ended up being target practice Kaoru and was pushed aside like he was nothing,then Kaoru hit the one he targeted for in the first place and once he was knocked down Kaoru noticed that the guy he just knocked down was the boss,it was pretty obvious, all the other guys running away after that. Kaoru ran over to his paralized brother and started crying after his brother hugged him and told him to go home he would be there later."No I refuse to leave you here like this i'll carry you home I don't have to wait" Kaoru said picking his brother over his good arm and carrying him to their limo."Drive us home please" Kaoru said, quickly setting his brother in the seat and then getting in with him."Kaoru you didn't have to go through all that trouble to bring me back home I couldn't have got back on my o..." He was interupted by his brother yelling back at him "You couldn't even move how could you say that brother" Kaoru put a hand on his brothers and squeezed it tightly and looked at his brother. After they got back to their mansion Hikaru could walk so he went up to their room and plopped ontop of the coach, and waited for Kaoru by turning on their plasma screen T.V and turning it to the anime section and started watching his favorite shows."Hey you stop blaming me for being an idiot it was him" one of the characters said, that was Hikarus and his brothers favorite line, they always said that to the maids when one of them did something wrong. Kaoru came up and saw his brother cracking up on the coach and looked at the T.V and found himself laughing his lungs out on there bed."Hey brother your back" Hikaru said looking back at his brother on the bed, which got up and told him to turn the plasma off for a second so he could talk."What do you wan't to talk about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked turning off their T.V and walking over to the bed."well about how clumsy you were back there in front of the skate park, you have to be careful I don't wan't you dead before me, you promised we'll die together remember Hikaru!"Kauru exclaimed pointing towards his older brother,"ok, ok god Kaoru overprotective aren't you.." Hikaru paused looking out their window and saw another limo in their driveway."Hey that stupid idiot didn't say he was gonna come over!" Kaoru yelled pulling the curtains closed and stomping over to the door."Boss is here really?" Hikaru asked looking out the window to see for himself,and ran to the door with his younger brother, when they got downstairs their wasn't just their boss but the whole club."Wow this place is so big" Hunny said running around the living room."Well of course it is the twins house,it has to be this big so it can fit more then one person" Tamaki explained to the blond in front of him and turned to the twins giving them a look saying 'am i right',all the twins did was shift their body's next to Haruhi which was a sign to Tamaki to shutup."Yeah your right boss and I bet we can show Haruhi to are large room" both of the twins said together while pulling Haruhi towards the stairs. Tamaki got the message and whispered to the twins that they wouldn't bug them twins put Haruhi down and walked to their room, and the hosts followed."Well here's are room" The twins said opening their door."Oh my god this a big room" Hunny Yelled once he saw all the stuff, he saw the plasma T.V ran to it and turned it to his funny cartoon shows and Mori watched to."Wow guys this is awsome,but wheres the other bed?" Haruhi asked looking at the twins only bed."Oh me and Kaoru sleep together" Hikaru said, all of them stared in confusion and surprise. "So is sleeping together normal for you two?" Kyoya spoke up finally in wonder."Well yeah of course it's normal why?" Kaoru asked in suspicion to Kyoya's question."Oh no reason" he lied typing the data on his twins looked at Kyoya and then at their boss, Tamaki."Hey boss so why did you come here" Kaoru asked Tamaki while sitting on the corner of his bed."Because we wanted to is that wrong?" Tamaki asked the twins when he always new it was."Well yeah boss barging in the Hatachiin twins house is wrong" Kaoru started."You are lucky you are friends" Hikaru finished."Hey guys is this your house or your parents?" Haruhi asked out of curiosity."Well are's of course" they said together.

* * *

**Well very short i'll write more soon please review flames are ok well not like I wan't them but there ok**

**I'll update as soon as possible**

**see ya **

**S FIND**


End file.
